Question
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Danny has a super-important question to ask Sam. DxS fluff, kinda drabble-ish. One-Shot! Rated T for mentions of Danny being sexy... but could be a K


***Oozes in* Hello, peoples!**

 **Raise your hand if you just want some good 'ol Danny and Sam fluff.**

 ***Everybody raises their hands except for one person***

 ***That one person***

 ***THAT ONE PERSON***

 ***Everyone shuns***

 **Whoa, that just got intense. Um, sorry?**

 ***That one person gets booted in the face***

 **Maybe I should just continue the story...?**

 ***Everybody starts mobbing that one person***

 **YEAH STARTING THE STORY PUT THE LITTLE GUY DOWN AND BACK AWAY SLOWLY WE'RE ALL FRIENDS HERE!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

 **{~}{~}{~}{~}**

"Sam, it's a simple question!"

"It's really not..."

"It's the easiest question in the world!"

There was a beat of silence. Than Sam huffed. "You have no idea how girls think, do you?"

"Not the slightest. That's why I need you to answer this question!" The Halfa pestered on, begging her with the puppy dog look that never failed to convince his mother to give him a extra cookie when he was younger.

The Look has never failed him before. Until now.

Sam sighed and turned away. "You are extremely dense."

"I know. Now, please? I just need to know!"

"You don't need to know!" She replied, stressing the need.

"Yes I do!"

"Why do you knew to know?"

"Erm..."

"It's a simple question!"

"It's so not!

"It's the easiest question in the world!"

"You have no idea... Hey!"

"What?"

"You're throwing my words back at me!" He accused, glaring.

"Well, duh. It's a pretty simple question." The Goth replied, unfazed by his unmeaning glare.

Danny sighed. "Fine. I'll answer your question, but only if you answer mine first."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Urgh... Fine. You are extremely hot in Fenton, but sexy in Phantom."

"But which one is better?!" He asked hysterically, smacking his forehead in frustration.

"I don't know! I like both of you!"

"Well, would you rather have hot or sexy?"

"I don't want either! I just want you, Danny!"

The couple blushed deeply, and Danny grinned through the pinkish coloring. "But do you want hot me or sexy me?"

"Nuh uh. You have to answer my question now."

Danny's happy demeanor shrunk to that embarrassed look that he got when he was about to admit a secret.

"Because I want to know which one that you'll like the most." He mumbled so quietly, Sam barely heard him.

"Because what?"

"Because I want to know which me you'll like the most."

"Danny, I love both of you. You both have that carefree look in your eyes, and that strong build..."

"Oh, I have a strong build?"

"Strong but skinny."

"... Is that good?"

Sam laughed. "Of course it's good! Because it's you, Danny. I wouldn't care if you were ghost or human."

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Sam."

Sam relaxed, and placed her head on Danny's shoulder, wrapping her hand around his thick palm.

"Another question," Danny began. "Will Fenton look good in black?"

"Well, you did look pretty hot when that guy painted your shirt red at Circus Gothica. You should try it!"

"But I was being controlled at the time!"

"Yeah, but you still looked awesome in that shirt. And when you were the Grim Reaper later that day."

"I was the Grim Reaper?!"

"Oh, I forgot. You didn't remember that. Yeah, Freakshow dressed you up as the Grim Reaper and you had a Scythe and everything. You also tried to kill me..."

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry!" He said, looking shocked at the realization that he almost killed his best friend.

"It's fine. You broke through and saved me at the last second anyway. I'm proud of you!"

Danny had a strange mixture of self loathing and pride on his face. "Can you answer my question now?"

"What was it? I forgot."

"Would you rather have hot or sexy?"

"Danny..."

"I'm serious! I need to know!"

Sam rested her head on Danny's lap and gazed up into his blue eyes. "Right now, I want hot. But later, I want sexy. It changes, you see. But most of all, I want Danny. Whenever you're hot or sexy, I just want to be with you."

"Alright. Just Danny I can do." Danny grinned, and pulled her into a kiss.

 **{~}{~}{~}{~}**

 ***That one person has been converted***

 **Okay, I have to go now because I ate seaweed and now my breath stinks. I MUSTA GO BRUSH MY TEETH.**

 **Please review!**

 **-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
